Cálido Invierno
by marieosory
Summary: Levi Ackerman es un hombre independiente que ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida solo. Debido a su profesión tuvo que mudarse a Japón donde, años mas tarde, conoce a su primer pareja. Un estudiante de intercambio que decide acompañarle durante su estadía en el país. Este finalmente le deja por otra mujer y su relación llega a su fin volviendo a su vida solitaria o eso pensaba...
1. Chapter 1

_**-:- Narra Levi -:-**_

Odiaba tanto la nieve como odiaba tu maldito recuerdo. Bajo la vista con pesar mientras mis ojos penetran a través de la nieve como si le reprochara que por mi maldita estatura esta me tragara vivo, arruinando así mis preciados pantalones negros.

Sentía los ruedos empapados... y también mis mejillas sufrían el mismo infortunio.

Regrese a casa cargando un par de bolsas del combini. No estaba muy lejos, después de todo vivía cerca de la estación que afortunadamente tenia uno dentro.

Lo único que me detenía de aligerar mi paso era la maldita nieve. Se empeñaba en dificultar mi caminar cada vez que transitaba por ella, joder, que de verdad detestaba ser corto de estatura. Sobre todo porque sabía que te incomodaba, muchas veces lo mencionaste; a cada instante a decir verdad. Por eso me cambiaste por esa odiosa mujer... ¿No es así?

 _"Me dificulta un poco abrazarte" "¿Podemos besarnos después? No me gusta inclinarme, es incomodo" "Nunca puedes alcanzar los vasos, no siempre estaré aquí, compra un banquito Rivi" "No tomes mi mano en la calle, siempre murmuran sobre nosotros, piensan que salgo con un adolescente, y el adolescente soy yo... Es vergonzoso"._

Lo sabía perfectamente, sabía que no encajábamos. Yo no era esa persona que esperabas. Me idealizaste como la mujer perfecta de tus sueños pero nunca me conociste como el hombre imperfecto que te amaba, porque a pesar de saber que te gustaban las mujeres me aferre a ti e intente actuar como una. Por idiota... por imbécil...

 _Por enamorado._

Tuve muchas desilusiones en mi vida, pero tú me iluminaste con una sonrisa. Eras un chico estúpido que se acerco a mí y me ofreció su compañía, una que evitaba y añoraba a la vez. Pero todo fue una estúpida ilusión mía, yo soy el único culpable en esta estúpida historia de mierda.

Suspiro con pesadez y sacudo mi cabeza alejando mis pensamientos asesinos, algún día me volverían loco y terminaría aislado en un hospital para enfermos mentales. Aunque no hay mucha diferencia entre eso y mi hogar. Me siento lo suficientemente aislado al pasarla día tras día en una casa tan vacía. Se siente tan amargo volver a un lugar donde nadie te espera con un: "Bienvenida a casa". Debido a eso me cargo de horas laborales para no pasar tanto tiempo en ella. Además de evitar tener contacto con vagos recuerdos tuyos. Todo por culpa de las porquerías que dejaste antes de marcharte... esas cosas que huelen a ti... esas mismas de las que me niego deshacerme.

— Maldición... —Murmuro cuando al llegar me doy cuenta que he olvidado las llaves. Las busque desesperadamente en los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

No las encuentro.

Vuelvo a suspirar.

De verdad que recordarte hacía estragos conmigo.

Como pude me adentre al callejón que estaba al lado de mi casa, llegue a la parte trasera y trepe el muro lanzando al otro lado las bolsas que cargaba. Escuche un quejido y alce una ceja extrañado. Baje la vista y me sorprendo por lo que veo. Las latas de soda dieron de lleno con la cabeza de una persona que estaba tirada como mierda seca en mi patio... ¡Mi patio! ¡Aplasto mis putas plantas congeladas! ¡¿Cómo llego ahí en primer lugar?! Baje del muro y me corrí un poco para poder treparlo de nuevo y caer lejos de esta inmundicia que invadía mi hogar tan descaradamente.

Tome rápidamente una maceta entre mis manos dispuesto a estampársela en la puta cara por atrevido. Le escuche volver a quejarse y se levanto lentamente del suelo apenas logrando sentarse adecuadamente. Se froto la cabeza y dirigió su vista hacia mi persona. Temblé por primera vez en mi vida hasta que me sonrió medio atontado.

Me quede de piedra.

Se quitó la capucha y el gorro de invierno que llevaba encima para poder sacudirse la nieve. Note sus cabellos cenizos bastante llamativos. Era extranjero al parecer, no tenia pintas de ser japonés y lo confirme cuando hablo.

— Bonne nuit... (Buenas noches) —Salió de sus labios mientras sacudía su cabello. Volvió a colocarse el ridículo gorro y desee quitárselo en esos momentos para seguir admirando aquel sedoso cabello claro... tan claro como la nieve que aborrezco. — Lamento haberte asustado. —Me dice en un fatal japonés. Su acento es inglés, de eso estoy seguro pero por alguna extraña razón hablo perfectamente en mi idioma natal... el francés.

— ¿Qué mierda haces en mi patio? —Le reprocho amenazante volviendo a levantar la maceta en claro indicio que iría a parar a su cabeza si no respondía mi pregunta.

El no hizo más que mirarme tratando de comprender mis palabras. Parece lograrlo porque una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Esos ojos celestes que porta no se apartan de mí, logra incomodarme y acrecentar mi deseo de darle un putazo en la cara para quitarle esa estúpida sonrisa que me dedica. Una que no necesito ver.

Odio que la gente sonría... Que me sonrían, que sean felices... los odio a todos.

— Perdón mi atrevimiento pero... ¿me acogerías esta noche en tu casa? —Me pregunta mientras se levantaba del suelo sacudiendo su ropa. Me percate del campamento entero que llevaba a sus espaldas, al parecer se trajo su puta casa a cuestas, probablemente se trataba de un viajero perdido. Se acercó a mi muy confianzudo alejando la maceta que sostenía entre mis manos, me toma ambas e instantáneamente siento el frio recorrer mi piel. — Prometo no ser una moles...

— ¿Cuanto llevas ahí?

— Quoi? (¿Qué?)

— Que cuanto llevas tirado como mendigo en mi patio. Aplastaste mis plantas con tu trasero, bastardo.

— Ah... Sobre eso... —Trata de hacer memoria... o en su defecto, de buscar palabras fáciles que no destacen más el idioma que apenas sabe pronunciar. Si satanás no aparecía en esos momentos era porque ni él entendía un carajo de lo que decía su invocador— Non... recuerdo.

Suspire. Alejo bruscamente mis manos de las suyas y deslizo la puerta corrediza que tengo a un costado para adentrarme en mi hogar. La deje abierta como una indirecta a que pasara. El logra entenderla y me sigue. Tengo la ligera sensación de conocerlo, pero no recuerdo de donde.


	2. Capítulo 2

— No puedo ofrecerte mucho, así que no esperes nada más que esto.—Un tazón de ramen instantáneo se deslizó por la mesa. Aquel chico de cabellos claros que parecía una aparición fantasmal para el azabache lo tomo sin miramientos y comenzó a comer con ansias sin importar cuán caliente estaba, lo cual le sorprendió. Sirvió un poco de té para su invitado no deseado y le tendió una taza.

— Merci (Gracias)

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre mocoso?

— ¿Mocoso? —El cenizo alzó las cejas ante el apodo. No sabía si eso era un insulto, o de verdad el hombre que estaba sentado delante de el pensaba que era menor de edad.

— Si. Mocoso, crió, niñato. Como prefieras.

Guardo silencio unos minutos centrando su vista en el té como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

— Si no quieres decirlo no lo hagas, de todas formas no te con...

— Farlan. —Le corto regresando su vista a la persona que le había acogido tan amablemente en su casa— Sólo Farlan.

— Oh. —Fue lo único que dijo el azabache desviando su atención a su taza de té, la cual tomo de forma muy particular. De cierto modo llegaba a abrumarlo un poco la mirada de aquel extraño de cabellos claros. No por la forma en que le miraba sino por sus ojos... Eran muy claros, casi como el cielo cuando estaba de día, a diferencia de los suyos que eran bastante oscuros como la noche.

— Creo que es hora de que me marché. —Anuncio el cenizo levantándose de la mesa. Se dirigió al fregadero para lavar lo que había usado recientemente. Al terminar acomodó todo en su lugar y cogió su gorro que estaba sobre la mesa que se había quitado momentos atrás.

 _"Otra vez ese maldito gorro"..._ Pensó el azabache con cierta molestia.

Se levantó de su lugar irritado y antes de que el muchacho terminará de acomodarse el gorro dio un pequeño salto para alcanzarlo y se lo quito bruscamente lanzándolo sin piedad por la ventana.

— ¡Oye! ¡¿Que problema tenías con mi pobre gorrito?! —Le reclamó con intenciones de ir a buscarlo pero fue detenido por la mirada asesina de aquel hombre bajito. Trago duro rezando mil plegarias para que este no le matara ahí mismo.

— Te quedas y punto. Si vas por el maldito gorro te arrancare las bolas. ¿Quedó claro? —Sentenció el azabache.— Puedes dormir en el sofá. Te dejaré unas sábanas cerca.

— Espera... No es necesar... —Mierda, ahí va de nuevo esa mirada escalofriante. Callo de inmediato y no le quedó de otra más que obedecer. Vio como aquel hombre de mirada afilada se alejaba abandonando la cocina.

Suspiro aliviado al ya no tenerlo cerca, pero todo ese alivio que sintió recientemente se fue al retrete al escuchar un fuerte golpe a lo lejos. Salió apurado de la cocina, atravesando la sala hasta llegar a un oscuro pasillo donde encontró al azabache tendido en el suelo.

— No puede ser... ¡Oye! ¡¿Estás bien?! —Alarmado por el estado de aquel hombre fue de inmediato a levantarle con cuidado del suelo. Antes de llevarlo en brazos hasta la única habitación de la casa tocó su frente. Estaba ardiendo en fiebre y su respiración era errática. No se imaginaba que estuviese enfermo, hasta hace unos momentos se le veía bastante bien..

O eso le hizo creer.

Decidió cuidarlo durante toda la noche, no tenía corazón para dejarlo a su suerte, por más terror que le causara su actitud, de cierto modo al verle en ese estado no hizo más que provocarle inmensas ganas de quedarse a su lado y protegerlo.

Ahora tenía el deber de combatir con el enemigo que se había instalado en el sistema de aquel azabache de mirada filosa. Ese mismo que le había hecho enfermar.

El señor resfriado tendría que buscarse otro inquilino.


	3. Capítulo 3

Estaba tan cansado y mareado que apenas el más mínimo ejercicio físico como lo era caminar unos cuantos pasos hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y enseguida todo se volvió oscuridad.

 _ **Levi... Levi...**_

 _¿Quién me llama? Esa voz..._

De repente todo lo que se había nublado anteriormente tomo forma. Una muy conocida para él.

— _**Levi... amor, ya está la comida. Hice la torta de huevo que tanto te gusta.**_

 _Esa sonrisa..._

Aún se sentí a mareado, al parecer ya estaba delirando. Se frotó bruscamente los ojos para comprobar que esa figura ante él no era más que una ilusión.

Abrió grande los ojos al enfocar mejor su vista hacia aquel extraño... Justo estaba ahí parado, la persona que por tanto tiempo había llorado, a la cual seguía amando... con esa enorme sonrisa en el rostro y esos ojos tan hermosos mirándole con tanto amor... Se sentía a morir.

— _**Eren…**_

— _**¿Eh? ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? —Aquella figura se acercó a él tocando sus pálidas mejillas. Su tacto le hizo erizar la piel— Vaya... parece que sí. Oye Rivi... necesito hablar contigo...**_

 _No... No de nuevo._

— _**A partir de ahora ella será mi mujer. —Señaló la puerta y enseguida la aparición de aquella pesadilla se hizo presente— Me casare con Mikasa.**_

 _No..._

Y de nuevo aquellas crueles palabras volvieron a destrozar su corazón, recordándole que amar sin ser amado dolía como la puta madre.

— _**Nunca te amé. Fingí hacerlo, pero ya me arte.**_

Le vio mover los labios, pero no escuchaba sus palabras.

— _**Fuiste un juego entretenido para mi Rivi, espero te hayas divertido también...**_

Esas palabras se escuchaban lejanas.

— _**Gracias por darme alojamiento gratis.**_

 _Cállate... Cállate Eren..._

— _**Tal vez no llegue a sentir algo por ti, pero si me causaste lastima… Digo, nadie querría a alguien tan solitario y amargado como tú de pareja, además de esas manías raras que tienes con la limpieza. Definitivamente te hice un favor juntándome contigo.**_

Sollozo en silencio mientras le veía alejarse con aquella mujer de la mano. Su corazón terminó por caer al suelo partiéndose en miles de pedazos.

— ¡Eren! —Despertó gritando con el pecho agitado y sus palpitaciones aceleradas. Se tocó la frente sintiendo algo húmedo cubriéndola. Retiró con pesadez el pedazo de tela que tenía puesto y lo tiro a su costado. —Tch... sólo fue un estúpido sueño... —Volvió a tocarse la frente. Terminó por bajar su mano hasta sus ojos cubriéndolos con la misma mientras un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas. — Maldición...

Mientras trataba de evitar que sus sentimientos volviesen a hacer estragos en su corazón escucho ruidos en su cocina. Su habitación estaba un poco lejos de ella, pero en sus paredes huecas podía rebotar el sonido y el poseía un oído muy agudo.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y un olor tan particularmente conocido invadió sus fosas nasales.

 _¿Huevo…?_ Pensó, pero enseguida sacudió la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento absurdo. No tenía nada sano que comer en su alacena.

— ¿Qu-e...? —Al levantarse observo con cuidado que llevaba puesta su pijama. Mejor dicho, mal puesta. Los botones apenas estaban bien arreglados— No recuerdo haberme cambiado. —Susurró para sí mientras se acomodaba mejor la parte superior de su pijama.

Volvió a escuchar ruidos extraños y se bajó de la cama llevándose la lámpara de noche consigo. Estaba asustado. No recordaba nada de la noche anterior y apenas su cuerpo era digno de responderle como debía. Con torpes pasos se dirigió sigilosamente hasta la cocina levantando la lámpara con sus dos manos como si de un bate se tratara.

Cerca del marco de la puerta se atrevió a asomar su cabeza encontrándose con un chico alto de cabellos claros. Llevaba puesto su delantal que apenas y le quedaba bien. Parecía muy contento mientras cocinaba algo en el sartén.

Apretó los labios y se adentró a la cocina alzando la lámpara a la altura de su cabeza. No recordaba a ese tipo, su mente estaba en blanco.

¿Y si la noche anterior se emborracho tanto que cometió la estupidez de traer a su casa al primer hombre que encontró en la calle para que le follara duro? Eso explicaría porque su cuerpo estaba tan hecho mierda y tenía el pijama a medio poner.

Volvió a apretar los labios con fuerza y sin decir nada se acercó lo más rápido que pudo al muchacho, cerró los ojos y le golpeó con la lámpara.

O eso pensó.

Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que golpe nunca llego a su destino ya que, el chico había sido más rápido y detuvo la lámpara con su mano derecha sin siquiera apartar los ojos del sartén. Tenía bastante fuerza y buenos reflejos a su parecer.

Chasqueo la lengua ante su atentado frustrado maldiciendo por lo bajo.

El cenizo sin entender muy bien lo que decía apago la estufa y tiro de la lampara que aun sostenía en la mano para poder atraer al azabache hacia su persona. Se inclinó un poco y pego su frente contra la contraria para comprobar su temperatura. Esa acción no hizo más que enrojecer las mejillas del hombre más bajito además de aumentar su mal humor.

— Parece que la fiebre ya bajo. —Comento alejándose un poco. Al parecer ese hombre tenía todas las claras intenciones de pegarle tremendo zarpazo con la lampara.

— ¿De que estas hablando bastardo? ¡Suelta! —Demando el azabache a lo cual el cenizo atendió a su pedido. Volvió a levantar la lampara en sus manos amenazándole con esta sin una pizca de confianza— ¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Quién te invito? ¿Quieres violarme acaso? ¡Responde!

— ¡Ah! ¡Espera! Baja eso primero… Puedo explicar todo esto…

— ¿Explicación? ¡Explicar que nada!… ¡Me paso tus explicaciones por las pelotas!

Y así Levi persiguió al pobre chico por toda la casa con la lampara en mano hasta que cansado de seguirlo y no alcanzarlo por tener piernas tan cortas decidió finalmente escucharle o al menos intentar no matarlo.

— Y eso pasó… —Término de explicar Farlan mientras le servía un poco de té al hombre de mirada filosa que aun sostenía la lámpara con recelo. Por lo que veía no quería comer aun el desayuno que había hecho para él, solo lo veía como si fuese la cosa más extraña jamás antes vista.

— ¿Dónde... Dónde conseguiste esto? —Pregunto el azabache mientras apenas y tocaba la torta de huevo con el tenedor.

— Tenias algunos ingredientes vigentes en tu refrigerador… estaban por expirar así que decidí prepararlos. —Le respondió con suavidad mordiéndose la lengua para no preguntar porque casi no había nada en su refrigerador. En cambio, sí que tenía todos los estantes repletos de comida instantánea.

— Ya veo… —Suspiro con tristeza que no pasó desapercibida por el más alto. Corto un trozo de la torta con el tenedor y sin pensarlo mucho se lo llevo a la boca. Sentimientos encontrados lo invadieron.

¿Cuánto tenia de no probar comida hecha en casa? ¿Así de bien se sentía? ¿O es que el de ojos claros en verdad cocinaba como los dioses? No lo sabía. Una lagrima traicionera resbalo por su mejilla.

— Oye… No tienes porque… Creo que lo serví muy caliente… o tal vez no está a tu gusto… —El cenizo no sabía qué hacer o decir al verle así, ¿tan mal sabia?

—Ya cállate. Está bien. —Se apuró a comerlo todo antes de que le diera un ataque o algo en presencia de aquel extraño.

El muchacho solo le miro en silencio mientras terminaba de comer. Se percato de que el azabache apenas y tenía solo el pijama puesto, este era de tela delgada por lo que pudo probar al tomarse el atrevimiento de cambiarlo. Se iba a resfriar nuevamente. Suspiro y al verle terminar se levanto tranquilamente de la mesa con un leve (y mal pronunciado) "Permiso", se quito el grueso suéter que llevaba puesto y se lo acomodo en los hombros al otro. Retiro su plato y demás cubiertos para lavarlos.

— ¿De qué puto cuento de hadas saliste? —Pregunto el hombre gruñéndole apenas sin quitarle la mirada de encima. No es que le hubiese molestado la acción del de cabellos claros sino que no estaba acostumbrado a tantas atenciones.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunto como si nada terminando de acomodar todo en su lugar tal y como la noche anterior.

— Es que… eres demasiado… "caballeroso" para mi gusto.

— Los ingleses somos así. Disculpa si es incomodo.

 _Así que, si eres ingles…_ Pensó Levi con orgullo al haber atinado. Tenía esa innata habilidad de detectar las nacionalidades de los extranjeros por su acento y forma de hablar. Su trabajo le había servido de mucho también.

— No importa.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? La noche anterior no pude preguntártelo.

— Levi, Levi Ackerman.

— Levi… Lo recordare. —Dijo sin más dedicándole una sonrisa antes de abandonar la cocina y dirigirse hacia la sala de estar.

El azabache le miro extrañado y le siguió en silencio. El cenizo acomodaba sus grandes maletas echándoselas a la espalda y abrochando unos pequeños cinturones a su pecho para que no se le cayeran mientras caminara.

A Levi por alguna extraña razón se le estrujo el corazón.

— Te deje unas pastillas sobre la mesita de noche, tómalas a la tarde para que no vuelvas a resfriarte.

 _Quédate…_

— También te hice algo de comer para el almuerzo, lo deje en el microondas.

 _Quédate…_

— Trata de no ingerir tanta comida chatarra, ¿de acuerdo?

 _Quédate… ¿Por qué es tan jodidamente difícil decirlo?_

— Nos vem…

— ¿Dónde dormiste ayer? —Le corto tajante.

— No dormí. —Respondió el cenizo a lo que el azabache se quedo atónito. — Me pase la noche cuidándote, la fiebre no te bajaba así que no tuve de otra.

El azabache se mordió el labio inferior y desvió la vista, odiaba mostrarse débil, lo detestaba. Hubiese preferido que lo abandonara, así no tendría ese molesto sentimiento carcomiéndole el corazón. Se sentía culpable por haber tenido al de cabellos claros en vigilia… cuidando de él.

— Que serás imbécil… no necesitaba de tu lastima, puedo arreglármelas solo. Debiste descansar. —Aunque sonara rudo realmente estaba preocupado por aquel extraño.

— Lo siento pero no tengo ese tipo de corazón. —Le respondió tranquilo mientras le sonreía suavemente. — Descuida, estaré bien. Entonces… —Iba a darse la vuelta hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz del azabache llamándole.

— Farlan. ¿Acaso tengo que desmayarme como una puta princesa para que te quedes? —Gruño exasperado. Creyó que el cenizo entendería sus indirectas a la primera, como anteriormente las había entendido.

— ¿Qué?

— Que te quedes carajo. Estoy casi seguro que no tienes dónde hospedarte, hasta me atrevería a decir que te fugaste de quien sabe dónde.

—… —Sudo frio, lo había pillado.

— ¿Acerté?

— No quiero ser una molestia.

— No lo eres.

El cenizo suspiro y le observo agradeciéndole en silencio su gentileza. Se desabrocho los cinturones y dejo su equipaje nuevamente en el suelo cerca del sillón.

— Realmente… tienes una forma única de pedir las cosas. —Rio bastante animado pero detuvo su risa al ver como el azabache tambaleaba tratando de mantenerse de pie.

— Maldita sea…

— ¡Levi! —Se movió rápido sin pensarlo dos veces y lo tomo nuevamente en brazos evitando que esta vez se estrellara contra el suelo. No sería nada bueno que se lastimara la cabeza o alguna parte del cuerpo. Se preocupó por su estado tocando su frente para ver si la fiebre había regresado, pero, estaba controlada. — Levi… —Aparto algunos mechones de su rostro con suavidad sintiendo como el más bajito arrugaba la frente ante su leve tacto— Baise (Joder)… no me des estos sustos…

El azabache le pellizco uno de sus brazos escuchando un leve "auch" por parte del cenizo. No se había desmayado como tal pero si se sentía jodidamente mareado.


End file.
